Banana-split
by otakuroy
Summary: An unique shipping of mine with Neo and Yang, the story is a bit different then the original but it sure promises a good twist in this fan story of mine 3
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

Banana-split

Chapter one

Encounter

Yang and her companions headed up further in the train in order to stop Torchwick evil plans. However, they got stopped by Neo who is gracefully greeting them with a lady bow along with her umbrella.

Yang: you guys going ahead...This ones mine...

Yang sounded eager to fight Neo for she didn't had the chance last time. As Yang friends passed Neo by, Yang covered them with a couple of shots to keep her off of them.

Yang stands in front of Neo with her intimidating stance that would tremble Torchwick henchmen. However, Neo just shows her regular smug on her face while Yang stepping forward to go near Neo. She went for the side uppercut, but Neo dodged it with just a quick duck with her upper body. Yang follows up with a low circle kick that ends up in midair, she blinks for noticing Neo is standing on her leg by just jumping over the low kick to end up on her leg.

Yang: Why you! Are you mocking me!?

Neo showed a flat hand and wiggles it left and right. Meaning she is half toying with Yang and half fighting with her.

Yang: I will make you regret that!

Yang lowered her leg to the ground as Neo slowly floating down to the ground. Yang quickly retaliates with a swirling punch, Neo just arches her back backwards to limbo her way out from Yang aggressive blow. She herself lost a bit off her footing due to the weight she put on that particular punch. Yang getting angered with slightly red showing on her eyes as she looked back seeing Neo is just dancing with her wiggling shoulders in the limbo hold. Neo winked at Yang to mock her with a following tongue sticking out of her light pink lips.

Yang shouted and dashed towards Neo, Neo quickly turned with her back straight up again and then just stepping left and right with her head weaving every blow Yang dishes out. Yang starting to doubt herself, she gritting her teeth out of frustration and puts way more weight on her blow for a gambling chance of hitting. Once she dished it out, Neo simply just jumped over her elegantly and puts her heels on Yang back to tap her against the wall.

Yang got her face hit against the wall with a bit of a nosebleed from the impact. She wiped the blood off her nose and sees the blood on it that she hasn't seen in a while. With more anger feeding her mind, she turned and widen her eyes for noticing Neo is just sitting on a metal box with her legs crossed along with her umbrella resting on her shoulder. She is enjoying toying with Yang without a single sweat as she lashes her eyeliners rapidly like some innocent little girl.

Yang clenched her fists and angrily marches over towards Neo while Neo just staring at her like nothing is wrong. Yang dished out the blows rapidly towards Neo as Neo encounter by rotating her behind on the metal box and swiftly rotating her legs in the air along with her hands pushing her entire body in rotation to keep the momentum going. Yang got really pissed off and jumped up for her signature move of hers. The blow she dished out at Junior club in her own trailer. She got the impact right on the metal box that got stomped through the ground of the train. She quickly noted she didn't fell any softness from the blow that was Neo flesh as she started looking around.

Neo is standing behind her and tapped her shoulder once to get her attention. Yang quickly tries a punch from the back but it got easily stopped by Neo's hand. Neo kept her smug and finished the fight by just using the end point of her umbrella like a poking stick that caused to hit a nerve point of Yang body.

Yang eyes turned white and collapsed on the ground with her conscious still in tact. She couldn't move her fingers, nor her legs due to the pressure point that got hit by Neo. She is laying helpless with neo tracing her umbrella over Yang body until she reaches her chin. Yang got mad by the fact she lost to this girl and just closed her eyes for accepting defeat. Neo slowly smirked and moved her umbrella away fro Yang chin.

Yang waited for the discolored eyed girl to dish the final blow, but it just didn't seem to come. She got curious why neo didn't finish her as she opened her eyes slowly to see what's going on. Yang eyes flinched for seeing Neo's pink and brown eyes watching her up close along with the feeling of leather clove brushing her cheek. Yang didn't understand what this freaky girl is up to until Neo closed her eyes and just kissed Yang right on her sugary lips. Yang eyes extended with an intense blush and her mind is totally confused of what is going on. The kiss was soft and warm as it ended shortly with Neo standing up straight with her umbrella placed on her shoulder. Neo gave one last wink before she scattered into pieces, leaving Yang behind in the cargo of Torchwick train.

Yang: WHAT THE FFFFF!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Frustration

Banana-Split

Chapter 2

Frustration.

After the encounter with Neo, Yang is hammering her sandbag with loud clean shots of punches against it in the gym. The whole room echoed with her punches and Ruby, her sister heard it in the hallway. She opened the door and sees how worked up Yang got with sweats on her back. She is only wearing a white top along with tight brown jeans to have her legs some space to kick freely as usual.

Ruby slowly approached Yang with a smirk on her face and wanted to always try to jump scare Yang from little until the age they have reached now. Ruby got so close to Yang back and held her breath in to prepare for a shout.

Yang: heard you sis.

Yang said it quickly and lowers her volume of punches to hear out Ruby. Ruby breaths out all the air she stored into a sigh for being disappointed she couldn't scare Yang again.

Ruby: darn it Yang...I was having a secret agent moment where my mission is to infiltrate the stronghold.

Yang paused her punches and grabbed the sandbag in order to keep it still. She walked to the bench to grab a towel so she can wipe most off her sweat off her face.

Yang: You should know that I have trained myself to keep my surroundings occupied so no grim, henchmen or pervert can touch me.

Ruby tilted her head with her finger on her chin.

Ruby: pervert?

Yang giggled and pulled Ruby hood over her head as Ruby responded by flapping her arms up and down.

Ruby: h-hey!

Yang: you will know once you are older.

Ruby: But I am old!

Yang: you still drink milk and eat chocolate cookies...

Yang crossed her arms with a grin on her face, Ruby puffed up her cheeks with a childish look on her face.

Ruby: That's progressing my growth thank you very much.

Ruby said it like Weiss would, lady like and with a elegant stance with her hands on her sides.

Yang rolled her eyes and then wonders.

Yang: So why are you here sis?

Ruby flopped her hood back and then her cheerful face faded as she looked worried.

Ruby: ever since the incident with Torchwick train, you have been training every day. It's been 3 days in a row and you even sleep in the gym now.

Yang clenched her towel that rested on her shoulder and places it on the bench with her hands placed on it.

Ruby: so what happened between the fight with that cream girl?

Yang lifted her brow and looked over at her sister.

Yang: cream girl?

Ruby: yea she looks like an ice cream cone with pink strawberry and brown chocolate don't you think?

Ruby showed a picture of Neo being an ice cone with brown and pink eye flakes with curving chocolate and strawberry ice cream like it's her hair. Yang started to laugh from Ruby picture and wiped a tear off her eyelash.

Yang: your drawing skills still needs some work sis, especially with the one with professor Port during his classes.

Ruby puts away the drawing and makes again her cute puffy face.

Ruby: it's still a work of progress and don't avoid my question about that cream girl.

Yang slowly stopped her laugh and cleared her throat with a strong cough.

Yang:...I lost to her Ruby...

Ruby dropped her drawing but also her jaw that got wide open.

Ruby: y-you lost!?

Yang nodded and brushed her hand behind her head. Ruby dashed towards her sister with rose petals floating everywhere when she got close to her sister. She held her hands and made sad puppy eyes.

Ruby: B-But your my big sis, you couldn't have lost to that cream girl...

Yang sighed and dropped her hands down to cut loose from Ruby handgrip. She had her eyes closed and opened her eyes slowly. She made a her usual big grin on her face and made her fighting stance.

Yang: don't worry sis, I won't lose the next time I see her. She will be sorry for stealing my first kiiiiiiiiii...

Yang getting flustered for thinking back when Neo lips touched hers. She didn't finish her **kiss **word, but that made Ruby very curious with her big round eyes.

Ruby: Ki?

Yang: mmmmmyyyyyyy Kitten keychain!

Ruby heard what Yang said and dropped her arms low with her body leaned forward out of confusion.

Ruby:...come again?

Yang: M-my first keychain I got from a store. It got a cute kitty on it and she stole it from me!

Yang tried to keep it smooth with her nervous twitching corner lips of hers. She is easy to figure out with her facial expression.

Ruby held suddenly her chest up with her hands on her hips. Her red cape is brewing in the background like some super hero.

Ruby: don't worry Yang, we will get that keychain back! Agent Ruby is on the job!

Ruby dashed out of the gym to begin her investigation. Yang sighed relieved that her sis is so dense and young to understand what kissing is or whenever she lies to Ruby. She felt sorry for lying to her sister, but she is too proud to confess something like that. She grabbed her towel to put it on her neck waist as she turned towards the sandbag. But when she did, she sees the one person she didn't want to see.

Neo is standing between Yang and her sandbag with her usual smug, her umbrella is rotating left and right to roll it over her shoulder.

Yang eyes turned red and got pissed very quickly.

Yang:...you...

Yang narrowed her eyes, while Neo curved the corner of her lips for finding it amusing how Yang is reacting her presence.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Submission

Banana-split

Chapter 3

Submission.

Yang is gritting her teeth with foaming red eyes toward Neo, who is standing in front of her sandbag.

Yang:...you...how did you get here?

Neo just lifted her shoulders with her usual smug on her face. Yang gets annoyed by the girl way of being, she wasn't sure this girl could talk or not. But either way, she is more pissed off by the fact her first kiss was stolen by this girl. She puts up her hands in a fighting stance and then realize her weapons are in her locker. She starts to doubt now, for Neo still got her umbrella. It doesn't seem much as a weapon, but in the right hands of Neo. She is not just a cute face to mess with.

Yang hesitated if she should attack her at first, but Neo made it easier for her to make a decision by stretching her arm out and curve her pointing finger back and forth to taunt Yang to come over. That was the final straw that Yang held herself back and dashed right towards Neo without second thoughts. Neo quickly stood up and stepped in matter of a second right beside Yang with her cheek nearly brushing Yang cheek. She held her umbrella low and made Yang trip over it so she clashed her face against the sandbag. Neo smirked and held her leg back to then swiftly strike one blow on Yang back with her heel. Yang groans from the hit and the impact caused even the sandbag to fall from the ceiling along with Yang on it.

Dust clouded around Yang while she barely couldn't move her back. Neo once again kicked her on a nerve point where she can barely stand up again. Neo walked ladylike with her umbrella on her shoulder like she is on a stroll. She flipped over her umbrella so she can use the handle to hook on Yang arm and flip her over to get her even off the sandbag.

Yang is getting more and more frustrated of losing to this girl who has now won for a second time without even trying. Neo flipped back her umbrella how you should hold it properly as she looked amused by Yang facial expression. She took her seat on Yang belly and crossed her legs while observing the defeated Yang that is laying on the ground now.

Yang: what are you waiting for?...Aren't you going to kill me now?...

Yang showed wrinkles of anger from the nose towards Neo. Neo just looked at Yang without saying a word. She pointed her umbrella to Yang chin and rise her head up, Yang starts to sweat for not knowing how Neo is going to finish her off or what she is planning to do with her. After a while, Neo began to smirk and puts the umbrella aside, when yang thought she wasn't going to do anything. She suddenly received a smack right on her jaw to cause blood to appear on the corner of her lips. Yang let out a soft groan, she is way tougher then this to handle any blow Neo dishes out. Neo placed her hand that is covered with her black leather clove and keeps it Yang neck in order to immobilize her head movement. Yang started to get less and less air out of her neck while Neo face getting closer and closer towards Yang face. Neo suddenly traced her tongue over the blood that is spilling on Yang chin that caused Yang to react with wide eyes along with flustered cheeks. She started to remember the kiss and tries not to think about it.

Neo finished up cleaning Yang blood off her face and slowly scrolled her tongue over her pink lips. Yang started to tremble, for she is getting an odd vibe in her body from the tongue movement she made.

This silent girl is starting to freak me out, thought Yang in her head. Neo let go off Yang neck while Yang started to try to get a move on her arms. Her sore arms did a number on her, for she has been training none-stop. The little break, caused her adrenaline to fade inside of her arms and felt her own weight turning against herself. Neo let off Yang neck and moved her hand towards her other hand to pull on the finger tops from her clove off so she shows her well taken care soft bare hand. Yang lifted her brow and then blushes deeper once Neo started sucking on her pointing and middle fingers.

Yang: w-what are you doing?

Yang trembles in anticipation of what Neo is plotting with her. Neo looked at Yang with a light blush showing on her face. She can blush? Thought Yang in her head. Neo let the fingers slip slowly her saliva covered fingers out of her pink lips and guide them on the nude part of Yang muscular belly. Yang felt the sensation and started to tremble way more, her body became sensitive due all that training that made her entire body sore even. Neo's fingers went around Yang's navel area and went right underneath her tight brown short jeans she is wearing. Yang back curled upwards and made a lewd noise from her sugary lips when she felt Neo's fingers touching her sacred spot that has been never touched before.

W-What's happening to my body...w-what is she doing with me!? Yang thought of that and she starts to squirm to try to break free. Once again, Neo grip locked Yang neck to keep her down while Neo is enjoying Yang suffering of being put in submission. Her fingers traced the wet lips underneath Yang's black sports shorts. Neo's finger tips touched Yang bare wet lips directly as she slips her fingers back to brush in circles on Yang's clitoris. Once she touched it, Yang began to blush complete red on her cheeks and started to bite her own lower lip to not moan for Neo.

Neo noticed Yang struggling to maintain herself and it only amused her more. It seems she took an interest in Yang's endurance of fighting and preventing herself from losing to Neo. It only made it much more fun for Neo to toy with Yang, her smirk grows slowly bigger and accepted the challenge.

Neo's fingers starts to invade between Yang wet pussy lips and stretches them open for the first time in her life. Yang eyes widen and felt the soft warm fingers invading her body from the lower part as she couldn't barely couldn't resist the moan any longer. Her entire body is trembling in the unknown feel that is called pleasure. Yang is still new to this feeling and doesn't know what to do in this situation. She mostly feared that guys would do this to her when she is most vulnerable, but she never guessed a pretty little girl with cute looks would be the boss over her.

Neo looked once again towards Yang with her smirk still going. But it soon faded when yang showed her own cheerful smirk with struggle on the corner of her lips that is trembling.

Yang:...Y-You can try what you want...Beat me up...Push me around...B-but you will never...Take my pride away...

Yang kept her smirk going, she is obviously struggling to maintain her own pride she is protecting. She isn't a weak girl that will surrender easily. She is Yang Xiao Long. Neo's cheeks turned slightly more red and then smiled for now starting to put a liking in Yang. Their both smirking like equals now, but it soon faded when Neo heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She slipped her fingers quickly out of Yang's treasured spot and let go off Yang's neck. Yang coughed and held her neck to get air into her system as she turned around with her head hung low. Neo grasped her umbrella and puts it on her shoulder, she takes one last look over her shoulder and sees Yang glaring back at her over her own shoulders. With the last finishing touch, Neo slide back her wet fingers back into her clove with one last smug on her face to rub it in.

Both of them are eager to win from against each other, Neo scattered into tiny glasses in front of Yang's eyes as Yang slowly lost concisions and lays on the floor with flustering cheeks. Yang sister Ruby noticed that her sister is laying there and rushed towards her. She called out for help as her friends join along and get Yang out of the gym.

To be continued.


End file.
